


Allies

by TaffyWitch30



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaffyWitch30/pseuds/TaffyWitch30
Summary: Annabelle Cane has a proposition for the new Distortion, and wishes to discuss it over drinks.
Relationships: Annabelle Cane/Helen Richardson, Annabelle Cane/Helen | The Distortion, Helen Richardson/Annabelle Cane
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Allies

**Author's Note:**

> Some monster gfs content, since there's not enough of these two. Also, forgive any grammar errors, I was too lazy to edit this.

For a woman with cobwebs in her head, Annabelle Cane was a surprisingly difficult person to find. Certainly, the bar was dark, and the Mother of Puppets was hardly known for being obvious, but still. It took a solid five minutes to track her down, a woman in a light pink cocktail dress and a strategically placed haircut. By the time she was found, she had already turned to face her seeker.

“The new Distortion, I presume?” Ms. Cane asked in an even tone.

“The one and only! Though please, call me Helen. And I take it you’re Ms. Annabelle Cane?”

“Naturally.” Helen sat down at the barstool next to her and looked at the Avatar. She was tall, very tall, and had white spiderwebs laced between a hole in her head. Her hair, originally curly and black (her roots were visible) was bleached blond, short, and tied in a pretty pink bow that matched her dress perfectly. Though Helen would never say it with any honesty, she was pretty, well, pretty.

“So, what makes you invite me here? From what I can tell, you and my predecessor were hardly close.”

“Michael was… different. Played games where no games should be played. He got in the way a lot.”

Helen laughed, a cackle which rose and fell and swooped in discordant chimes. “And you think I’m going to be any less of a nuisance?”

“Oh no, I wouldn’t expect that of the Twisting Deceit. I just hoped that you might be obnoxious in a more… mutually beneficial manner.”

“Would you mind defining ‘mutually beneficial’ for me, dear?” Helen hoped with some sincerity that it could mean something more than not killing each other.

“Certainly. See, as you may or may not know, the Eye has been quite the bother these days.”

“Oh _believe_ me, Annabelle, I know. Have you met the new Archivist yet? He’s so pesky! All those silly morals and tragedies. And he doesn’t want to be my friend,” she finished with an exaggerated pout.

“I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting him yet, no, but I know all about him. Poor dear doesn’t know what he’s getting into,” she tsked with an air of motherly concern.

“Tragic.”

A lull in conversation ensued until Annabelle asked, “Helen, would you care for a drink?”

“Oh certainly.” And then, turning to the bartender, “A cosmo please, if it wouldn’t be too much trouble.”

“And a martini, with a twist. Put them both on my tab.”

“Sounds-sounds good,” the bartender stuttered, taken aback at the two monsters. Helen contemplated showing him some doors to nowhere later that evening but decided against it. She had better things to be doing at the moment, and he looked like a very boring person to mess with. No fun at all.

“Is there a problem?”

“N-no, all’s good, I’ll- I’ll get you those drinks right away.”

Helen laughed again, making even Annabelle flinch. “Thanks for the drinks, darling. How generous of Ms. Spider.”

“You’re very welcome,” she responded, her even voice rising a note for the first time that evening. It was cute when she tried to flirt, even if her smile never lost that predatory aspect. “Anyway, where did we leave off?

“If I recall correctly, you were going to elaborate on what ‘mutually beneficial’ means here.”

“Indeed. So, I’ve no interest in performing a ritual for the Mother, and it will be centuries at least before the Twisting Deceit can try again. Furthermore, the both of us work with deception in some way or another. This brings me to a proposition.”

“Oooh, a proposition! Do tell!” Helen squealed in mock excitement.

“Would you care to be allies? The rule of the Ceaseless Watcher would not be so good for either of us; it would untangle your spirals and follow every trail of my webs.”

“Oh, that would be no fun indeed! I would be simply delighted to help you out, Ms. Annabelle Cane.”

"Then it is settled. I'll be sure to stay in touch. I have some... ideas to be done with your aid."

At that moment, their drinks came.

“Oh of course you’d get something as boring as a martini. Don’t you like to have fun?” Helen asked, hoping to elicit a very specific type of answer. She would not be disappointed.

“Any drink can be fun if you have enough.”

“Right enough. Care to test that out?”

“Depends. What are you suggesting?”

“Well, I was thinking. I would love to get to know the avatar who shall be my ally. And, you know, dinner and dancing is a lovely way to get to know someone.”

“I would shudder to see all six dimensions of you dancing in a packed club.”

“Well, is that a yes, Annabelle?” Helen let the name roll on her lips in a horrible harmony. It was such a pretty name, for such a pretty person.

“Hmmm. Dinner, dancing—oh and I would love to show you the… interior design of my apartment later.” Yes, there could be no mistaking that tone, that smile, that—was that a wink? The Web offered no such signals unless they were going somewhere.

“Oh? Is that so? Well, let’s go! Helen knew of a great Vietnamese place near here—I’d simply love to try it for myself!” Annabelle settled the bill and extended one of her many hands to Helen’s giant claw, and offered a peck on the cheek.

_Yes_ , Helen mused, _They would make a good pair of… allies._


End file.
